


Don't Knock It

by Supernatural_05



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom lip gallagher, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Gallavich, Hot, M/M, Original Character(s), PWP without Porn, Porn, Rimming, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_05/pseuds/Supernatural_05
Summary: This is the first piece I've written, so it's probably shit.. Anways, this is sort of a prompt following s.7e.2 where Lip and Ian have a conversation about how straight or gay both of them are. They have some suggestions for each other.. I am kinda upset with the lack of Lip/Ian works, so I felt the need to add one of my own.. oops





	Don't Knock It

During Ian's lunch break at work, he decided to call his brother Lip to have lunch with him. Lip finally arrived, but knew something was wrong as soon as he saw Ian.  
"Hey man, you good? Your call sounded pretty, uh, urgent."  
"Yeah, fine. Except for the fact that Caleb has been fucking a girl our entire relationship. Says it isn't even cheating. Bullshit." Ian looked down at his sandwich but had lost his appetite already.  
"I mean, better than him fucking some other guy, right?" Lip tried to joke, but he knew if he were in the same situation he would be livid.  
"You ever fuck a guy?" Lip didn't need to answer, because he would be stating the obvious. "No, because you're straight, right?" He paused, looked down, then resumed. "You ever think about experimenting? Like, with a guy?"  
"No. Why, you thinkin' 'bout hooking up with a chick?"  
"I dunno, maybe."  
"Well, I'm not saying I'd like it. But, uh, if a guy can suck dick better than these south side girls, I'm down to get off." Lip surprised himself with his words.  
"Yeah. And I guess if a girl has as nice of an ass as Mickey, it couldn't be that bad." Although Karen Jackson didn't even get him so much as half hard, maybe it would be different with another girl.  
"Tell ya what. You fuck a girl, I'll get sucked off by a guy. We'll see if either of us has a change of heart."  
"Wait, why do I have to fuck a chick and you just have to go get your cock sucked?"  
"Because I don't want my dick shit on!" Lip laughed, and Ian rolled his eyes.  
"You could be the one to take it."  
"Yeah, I'm gonna say fuck no to that."  
"Don't knock it til' ya try it. I gotta go, lunch break's over. See you at home." Ian threw his trash in the bin by his table and left. Lip finished his fries and thought about what Ian said.


End file.
